tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Korman
Jim Korman is a comic book artist for the popular comic, Tales From the Crypt in the episode "Korman's Kalamity". Background Jim Korman was a successful comic artist, but was married to the cruel Mildred, an overbearing and highly jealous woman. She was such an unpleasant person that Jim's colleagues actively avoided her, quickly disappearing into their offices when she visited. Mildred believed that Jim was actively pursuing his female colleagues, viewed his job with contempt, and also was angry that he hadn't gotten her pregnant. She forced him to take some experimental fertility pills, and they were revealed to have major side effects. The pills seemed to give him creative highs and allowed him to quickly draw very impressive monster pictures--after taking one, he went from struggling with his latest comic to easily drawing a reptilian monster attacking a man. That night, Jim briefly flirted with a young woman he saw at the laundromat. This woman, Lorelei Phelps, was reading a romance novel after Jim left, but was surprised by an electric outage and was attacked by a rapist. She revealed herself to her attacker as a policewoman and used her martial arts skills against him, but he was not intimidated. However, the reptilian monster Jim drew suddenly made its way out of one of the washing machines and attacked her rapist, easily killing him by biting his head off. Due to this, Lorelai was able to escape and alert police, who clearly did not buy her story. However, after noticing Jim's drawing appear in the next issue of Tales from the Crypt, Lorelai realizes that it matches the monster she saw. In fact, drawings in several other Tales from the Crypt issues match other monster sightings known to the police. Noting the author's name, Lorelai decides to meet with him. Later that evening, as Jim leaves the office and gets in his car, he is startled to find Lorelai in the backseat. He's skeptical at her theory that his drawings are connected to the monster sightings, but as an experiment he agrees to draw a new monster. While he and Lorelai are in the office together, they resume flirting, and Jim mentions a willingness to give up monster comics and begin drawing romance instead. His latest drawing does indeed come to life--it appears in an alley and terrifies a group of children. Jim is clearly smitten by Lorelai and begins drawing pictures of the two of them having dinner together, and later arranges a romantic dinner date. Unfortunately for Jim, Mildred has overheard their phone conversation and angrily confronts him. She storms out of the office, and an agitated Jim vents by drawing a hideous version of his wife. Mildred reenters the office with a gun, and to Jim's horror threatens to kill him. Luckily for him, he's saved by the monster version of Mildred he had just drawn. It came to life just like his previous drawings, and when Mildred makes the fatal mistake of insulting its appearance the monster attacks her. Jim pulls his pill out his pocket. he throw the pill in the trash. As the two fight, Jim is able to escape and meets Lorelai, who had just arrived. During their date, when she asked if he was married he replied "not anymore", as Mildred was clearly killed by the monster. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Harry Anderson. *Harry Anderson will be also a guest star in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman who starred Teri Hatcher (Stacy). Other guest-stars appearing are Many guest stars are Roy Brocksmith (Vic), Gerrit Graham (Theodore Carne), Troy Evans (Al), Earl Boen (Mr. Clayton), Lee Arenberg (Marty Slash), Mark Rolston (Zachary Cling), Michael Harris (Trip Anderson) and Carlos Lacamara (Paolo). Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Empowered Humans Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Season 2 Guest stars Category:Artists